(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint ball gun, and more particularly, to a valve for a paint ball gun and the valve is operated with less force.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paint ball gun generally includes a valve which includes a spring biasing a piston rod so as to seal passages to prevent the pressurized air from entering the barrel to shoot the paint balls when the trigger is not yet pulled. The piston rod includes a flange which is applied a force by the pressurized air so that when the trigger is pulled, the force that is used to move the piston rod has to overcome the combination force of the spring and the force from the pressurized air. In order to generate the sufficient force to move the piston rod, a significant amount of pressurized air is introduced to a space located at rear end of the driving member that pushes the piston rod. In other words, the pressurized air source has to dispense a certain amount of the pressurized therein to move the drive the driving member and this reduces the times of shooting.
The present invention intends to provide a valve for a paint ball gun and the valve includes a piston rod which has piston rings of different areas so that the piston rod can be moved with less force.